


Star-Crossed

by Kitten010



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alpha Heiwajima Shizuo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Arranged Marriage, But no one dies, Kind of like R+J, M/M, Multi, Omega Orihara Izaya, Other, Shizuo's hair is brown in this, since there isn't any hair dye, tribes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitten010/pseuds/Kitten010
Summary: Shizuo, as an Alpha wolf in his pack, was expected to follow an Alpha's tradition; that being, he had to marry a female Alpha, a female Beta, or a female or male Omega of his family's choosing and start his own pack. He, however, doesn't want to get married to someone he doesn't love, and frankly, neither does the girl his family picked.What will happen now that he's met someone his inner Alpha finds an interest in? It just had to be someone from a rival pack too!
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, Kishitani Shinra/Celty Sturluson, Others to be added
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Star-Crossed

Shizuo looked at his hands, bruised and covered in splinters from gathering wood for the bonfire, and sighed. "Great," he muttered, "now I have to go see Shinra.." he didn't necessarily _have_ to, but his mother would be worried sick about it getting infected, or something like that, if he didn't. He was already quite unwilling to go back to the village anyway, he didn't want to have to listen to his father lecturing him about the importance of his and his childhood friend, Vorona's marriage. The brunet tsked and bent down to lift the large logs of wood he had gathered, starting his walk back to the village. His brown ears twitched on top of his head, listening for any noise on his way back, never stopping even when he arrived.

The brunet was greeted by his mother, Namiko when he got back; he waved to her as he placed the wood down near the bonfire pit and walked over. "Hey, mom." He greeted, giving her a small but loving hug. The Omega smiled and hugged him back; her smile, however, turned into a worried frown when she noticed her son's hands. "Shizuo, your hands! Are you okay? Are you hurt?!" Namiko's brown eyes scanned Shizuo for any more injuries before meeting his matching eyes. "I'm fine, mom. I promise," the Alpha let a smile grace his face to reassure the worried Omega that was his overprotective mother.

Namiko's eyes still held doubt but she calmed down. "I don't get why you're more worried than usual, is everything okay?" Shizuo asked; Namiko's ears went flat on her head. "To be honest, no.." she sighed, "I'm just sad to see you go so soon." Shizuo raised a brow. "What do you mean?" The Omega closed her eyes, her face contorting into a sorrowful expression he had never seen on her before. "Well, when you and Vorona get married, you'll have to leave us to start your own pack.." there was a silence in the air when she said this.

"..."

"..."

"Mom, I don't want to marry Vorona..."

"I know, dear. I know.." 

* * *

The sun had set over the village and the bonfire was lit. Children danced around the flame under the watchful eye of their mothers while their fathers spoke amongst one another. This was supposed to be a celebration in honor of Shizuo's engagement, and yet the future groom could not find within himself to be cheerful. Shizuo and Vorona sat side by side, looking on at the partygoers. "Is there something wrong, Shizuo-senpai?" Vorona asked in her accented voice, breaking the uncomfortable silence between the two friends. "Not really." The Alpha responded the blond Beta hummed to herself.

"Can I be honest with you, Vorona?" The brunet asked, swallowing his nerves. He didn't want to ruin his friendship with the person he had basically grown up with. Vorona nodded. Shizuo took a deep breath before saying, "I don't really want to get married.."

There was a pregnant pause.

"If you wish for my full honesty, neither do I." Shizuo's eyes widened, he turned his head to look at her in surprise. "In fact, I'd much rather marry someone I love as a lover, rather than someone I love as a friend." Vorona had taken the words right out of his mouth, and she knew it. They knew each other well. "...Me too." He felt the need to say it anyway.

"However; we may not have a choice," she paused, "but I will let you be with someone you love, as long as you do the same for me." Shizuo's brow furrowed, "Like, an open marriage?" Vorona nodded. "Exactly." Shizuo sighed. "If we can get this engagement to be broken off, we'll be able to marry the one we love while still remaining friends, right?" The female nodded. "Yes. But for now, let's just enjoy the party."

"Yeah, alright." Shizuo turned back to the fire, smiling slightly as he watched the children dance around it.


End file.
